Roger L. Jackson
Roger Labon Jackson (born July 13, 1956) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ghostface in Scream and Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Mojo Jojo Impression (ep9) *Regular Show (2010) - Baby#1 (ep5) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Male Nomad (ep20) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Butch, Mojo Jojo, 16th Century Man (ep42), Activist#4 (ep57), Astronaut (ep62), Baby (ep29), Boss (ep49), Burrito (ep76), Convict#1 (ep37), Convict#4 (ep37), Cop#1 (ep1), Cop#2 (ep28), Crowd Member#7 (ep68), Dog#1 (ep1), Driver (ep2), Driver (ep60), Elders (ep59), Ernst (ep69), Government Man#1 (ep49), Ice Cream Guy (ep77), Man#1 (ep50), Man#2 (ep11), Man#2 (ep61), Ming (ep69), Mojesha (ep26), Monster (ep60), Officer (ep20), Old Beehive Lady Mojo (ep29), Pierre (ep6), Prison Guard (ep12), Roach Coach (ep2), Robber (ep69), Robot (ep9), Robot (ep16), Sgt. Pepper (ep39), Singing Man#2 (ep2), Store Employee (ep57), Thug#1 (ep22), Townie (ep59), Victim (ep48) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Mojo Jojo, Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2001) - Richards (ep3) 'Movies' *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Black Eagle, Walkie Talkie, Zebra 3, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Mojo Jojo *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Reggie (Squirell), Thunder *Titan A.E. (2000) - First Alien 'Shorts' *Little Big Awesome (2016) - Mr. Sprinkles 'TV Specials' *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Mojo Jojo Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Inmate Fat Cat Video Games 'Video Games' *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Vertigo Bomber *Dishonored (2012) - Sokolov *Fallout 4 (2015) - Institute Scientist, Lawrence Higgs *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Keldorn Firecam *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Rhama *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Encablossa, Valdemar *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Saruman the White *Mass Effect (2007) - Administrator Anoleis, Engineer Adams, Harkin *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Harkin *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Engineer Adams *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Saruman the White *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *MySims: Racing (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: SkyHeroes (2010) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Green Goblin/Norman Osborn, Lizard/Curt Connors *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Echuu Shen-Jon, Jedi Padawan, Mahwi Lihnn *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - B-Wing Pilot, Echuu Shen-Jon, Rebel Trooper *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Imperial Worker, Weequay *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) - Imperial Commander, Ka'Pa the Hutt, Kaerobani, Rebel Officer 2, Ree Yees, Rodian, Tusken *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Imperial Worker 1, Rebel Shock Troop 1 *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Captain Orsai, Pilot 1, Pilot 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Czerka Officer, Doton Het, Harra, Twi'lek *Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005) - Automated Ship Voice, Clone Trooper Lieutenant, Clone Troopers, Gunship Pilot *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Civilian Male, Clone Trooper Commander, Death Star Technician, Human Thug *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Stormtrooper 2, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Training Officer *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - The Stranger, Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - Crudd, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Mojo Jojo *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Mojo Jojo *The Walking Dead (2012) - Chuck, Logan, Radio Voice *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Maester Wen Kinoc *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Emperor Gramis *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Daril Camuze Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2016. *E!: Entertainment Television named him as the forty-sixth Best Kept Secret of Hollywood for his role as Ghostface. Category:American Voice Actors